I should, Should I?
by Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: Some one feels betrayed, someone dies, someone makes out, someone is actually strong. T for character death. This is one of my reeeeeeeaally old stories, when I had about seven or so stories and only one was finished.


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lisanna finally came back, I was happy, the thing is not many people look at me now though. Maybe if I did _that_ they would like me better.

I walked onto the guild, the third time today, and walked over to the bar. I asked for my usual strawberry milk-shake, a few seconds later got one. I drank out of the straw, I was crushed, no one cares for me. No one loves me like I love them. Or do they? I know, they only like me for my powers, my magic is 'pretty' as they call it.

Maybe I should. Should I?

* * *

I skipped over to Natsu to confess my feelings to him, who was sitting in his usual seat, leaning over something. I walked closer to see a bit of short white hair and their lips connected. My eyes widened.

Why?

The dense idiot I loved is actually _kissing_ someone. That someone to be exact is Lisanna.

Tears threatened to fall. My vision blurred. I stopped. Then I ran, I don't know where I am going, I don't care. Just let me run, let me fly, _anything_ to get away from that scene. I stopped at a cliff, it was though the forest, _when_ did I get here?

I let my barrier break, I screamed, I fell to my knees, I cried, I punched the ground, my spirits tried to council me, I forced close their gates, destroyed trees with my hands, threw my keys into a tree( _one of the_ _ones still left standing mind you_ ). I stopped, I was breathing heavily. My fists and feet are bleeding, blood trailed everywhere.

Now that I think about it, where are my shoes. I look to my side, there they were, cloaked with leaves and wood chips. I looked around me, a smirk of satisfaction played on my lips ' _I did that_ '. Threes were everywhere. Fallen, broken, Shredded, cut clean through, even leaves were cut and broken. There was a small crater in the floor with distinct fist marks.

I walked to the edge of the cliff and set my whip down, it was a beautiful sight, to see all of Magnolia being lit up by the rays of the setting sun, down bellow is a park filled with trees, not many people go there. I took another step forward and reached my hand out. I want to touch it, to touch the sky. tears flooded down my cheeks. I took one too many steps. I felt none of the soothing earth. All I felt was air. My eyes widened.

That split second, I wanted to jump back up, to see the night sky before this ever happened. To see Natsu and the guild's people. I my head jerked over to see the outline of our guild. Anyone who saw me would think I was committing suicide. A quick smile played on my lips, a sad one at that.

Then I fell. No scream busted out of my lips, no cry for help, all that came out of my lips was a quick "See you soon~, K?". I was fine with dieing like this, after all, I am still pure, and this wasn't intentional. The air continued to try to push me up while gravity said "no". It will be quick right? My death will be a split second of pain, right?

Then I felt it, the pain was slow, my bones crushed, the air forced its way out of my mouth. Then I replaced it and smiled again, my eyes and eyebrows furrowed in pain. Then it stopped. Everything stopped. My muscles relaxed and I felt like the sky was calling me. I sat up. My body stayed, that is when I realized I looked so peaceful. My face was calm, I looked like I was sleeping. My lips opened a little, a small smile playing at its edges, and my eyes closed.

I was dead. It hit me like a ton of bricks. You could see it with the way the bottom of my body had bruises and the blood that was everywhere, good thing that only came from my head.

* * *

I was found by Wendy. Poor innocent Wendy, taking a walk to relieve the stress from the guild. She was often found in the middle of the fights trying to crawl out. She was taking a stroll when she smelt the blood. All the blood. She ran over and saw me there, crushed. She dragged me over to the guild crying.

She handeled all of the questions while Natsu just sat there pouting, I followed her all the way there. Soon enough he followed my scent out of the guild along with the rest of team Natsu, including Lisanna.

I followed them after I got bored with the guild, I wanted to see their reaction, they had a licrimia on them that showed every thing that they saw. Gajeel came along with them "Becuase I wanted to see what bunny-girl did." Was all he said before following them.

When they came to the sight the shock that visibly displayed one their faces was priceless. Gajeel walked over to the trees and sniffed it. "What the hell! Bunny-girl did _all_ of this!? No waaay! She must have been reeeeeally angry" His faced softened. "Then she walked off." He finally saw the keys and grabbed them, his faced turned from shocked, to sad, to angry. "WHO DID THIS TO LUCY!" Shock rose on my face, he said my name.

"Chill." Is all I said, shivers went up all of their spines, I was finally noticed and they looked over to me. I was transparent and had my boots on. "I just saw something I wasn't supposed to." Natsu's eyes widened as he realized what I was talking about.

"You saw _that_?" Lisanna and Natsu said that while Natsu was the loudest. I glared at them.

"Of course! What else could I have seen!" He looked down and tried to not cry, Lisanna only smiled, it was caught on the licrimia on Gray who was still gawking at me. "It is alright, it is yours and Lisanna's fault not mine. You two have equal share of the blame. Don't blame me if you get out of the guild Lisanna." The smile on her face faded rather quickly and was replaced by a frown. The frown turned into a angry scowl before she retorted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEA-" I left. I was at the guild now.

They all looked at me. "What? I am going to go now, make sure that they tell you all the whole story." I left in a blinding light. Now here I am right infront of a golden gate. I opened it and was greeted by a huge hug. My mother and Father stood infront of me along with a whole bunch of dragons. I gawked at them. "Noooo way~!" They were all there waiting for me. Now I am happy.

* * *

Lisanna was kicked out of the guild and Natsu was depressed, my name was forbidden, and I was turned into one of the wizard saints. It was funny to be honest, how they made a memorial for me in the park that I died in. It was also cute. There was a whole bunch of images on it that I loved. Good bye forever world, see you next time. I flew back onto my perch on my cloud. And smiled, this is fun.

* * *

 **Sorry for my depressing story. I just couldn't help myself! First story actually complete.**

 **that is sad. I have seven of them not counting this one and I still don't have one complete story.**


End file.
